galaxyx718fandomcom-20200214-history
Saradomin
Commander Zilyana, Keeper of the Faith, is the leader of Saradomin's army in the God Wars Dungeon. She is an Icyene, an ancient race of winged beings, chosen by Saradomin to guard his hilt. Commander Zilyana uses a melee attack and a magic attack. She uses them randomly and both attacks are quite accurate. She attacks with her multi-target magic attack when her sword glows with a bright blue aura and she raises it in the air. If the attack hits a player, a small wall of lightning will appear around the player. If her magic attack fails, nothing happens (no 0 life points splat, no splash). She attacks with melee when she simply slashes at the player with her sword. Her melee attack is not multi-target. Both her magic and melee attacks only work at close range. WARNING ''' '''THIS BOSS IS EXTREMELY DANGEROUS AND IF NOT FULLY PREPARED, ONE CAN DIE IN A MATTER OF SECONDS Getting there To get there, click the bosses teleport in the quest tab and go to the God Wars Dungeon. When teleported, all you need to do is move past the boulder and follow the path to the huge hole, once down there run south-east until you reach the rocks leading down to the saradomin encampment.' NEED 70 AGILITY TO CLIMB DOWN THESE ROCKS.' Then run even more south down past all of the saradomin's followers and go down the second rock climb. Run south a little more one last time, cross the bridge, and you can enter Zilyana's chamber. Gear It is recommended that you use melee at this boss, no need to run around from corner to corner ranging like in real runescape. Weapon: Chaotic Longsword > Abyssal Vine Whip > Chaotic Rapier Helmet: Torva full helm > Helm of Neitiznot Cape: Completionist cape > Soulwar's cape > Skill cape Body: Torva Platebody> Torag's Platebody > Bandos Chestplate Legs: Torva Platelegs > Torag's Platelegs > Bandos Tassets Amulet: Amulet of Fury > Saradomin's Whisper > Amulet of Glory (4) Gloves: Goliath's > Culinaromancer's gloves 10 Shield: Divine > Elysian > Chaotic Kiteshield > Dragonfire Shield Boots: Steadfast boots > Dragon boots > Rune boots If you cannot afford most of these items, I do not recommend soloing for long, if at all. Inventory You will want to be able to survive for a couple of kills to make the trip worth it. A good inventory set up is: 2 Overload Flasks 2 Prayer Renewal Flasks 4 Super Restore Flasks 8 Saradomin Brew Flasks 8 Rocktails or Sharks Steel Of Legend scrolls for the Steel titan familiar and an Enhanced Excalibur for it's healing special attack. If you are not using a glory, A inventory saving teleport out method that is good is the "Teleport to Ardougne" A Steel Titan is better than a yak because dealing damage is more important than tanking. IF you do not have overloads, substitute them with a super set or two. Strategy The best way to go on with this boss is to have "Deflect Magic" Prayer on and to focus all your attacks on the boss to take her out as fast as possible. She does not hit very high like the others but her damage adds up over time, She can hit 300+ with both magic and melee but her magic attack is more accurate due to the fact that you will be using METAL melee armor which has a weakness against magic. She hits with Magic and Melee so it is best to protect from magic and tank out her melee hits. Her magic hit, hits everyone in the room, it is the saradomin sword special attack. MAKE SURE YOU KEEP ON YOUR PROTECT FROM MAGIC PRAYER ''' '''OR YOU CAN DIE IN A MATTER OF SECONDS. After the boss has been taken care of, get on GROWLER the MAGIC using minion, since you are praying against his magic attacks, he will not hit you but the other minions will so be quick about killing him! After GROWLER is dead, go onto BREE the RANGE using minion. He is more accurate than the melee one so it is best to kill it after growler. After BREE is taken care of, continue on to '''STARLIGHT the MELEE using minion, '''it is the least accurate and damage dealing of the three. Drops The items most valuable to players who try to kill this boss are : Saradomin Sword Saradomin Hilt God Sword Shards 1-3 Saradomin's Hiss Saradomin's Murmur Saradomin's Whisper Armadyl crossbow Conclusion Saradomin is one of the easier God Wars bosses to kill. Killcount can be obtained easily by attacking Saradomin followers in the middle of fighting opposing god war's dungeon followers such as the zamorakian ones. Remember to always check on your prayer so it does not drop and to always eat above 400 lifepoints.